ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tessellate: Bad Luck
Tessellate: Bad Luck is an open world adventure/fighting game created by for an early 2017 release on an undetermined platform. It takes place after the predecessor, Tessellate, and it is unknown whether it will reference or acknowledge the events of Dimensional Destruction. It will focus on a combination of characters, including Tiffany and Tess. Development A sequel to Tessellate has been considered for a long time, even before the first game was completed. However, it would have to be much more heavily built in order to be seen as a worth while project. The first goal was to expand on the characters within the game as the previous game presented a more desolate atmosphere due to only four characters being present. The environments were also an issue in the previous game as it made the game seem very claustrophobic when you only had one variation of plain to discover and travel. Another attribute of the game which will be heavily changed is the cinematic story. The story of Bad Luck is planned to be more elaborate, twisted and extravagant with a lot more attention to detail. The main game play will be more integrated and interactive, while still retaining a somewhat relaxed open world experience. Gameplay Using a more advanced engine than the previous instalment, Tessellate: Bad Luck continues the action adventure fighting genres with more developed mechanics to enhance game play. For example, the fighting system is a lot more dramatic in graphical presentation and the overall environments are a lot more detailed and styled. Characters in the game can now learn a wider range of melee attacks and can also interact with the environment to attack, for example a character could use thick logs to swing at enemies or use mirrors to ricochet attacks. Lucky Break Every character in the game has a special ability which is unleashed upon filling the "Luck Bar" which always resides at the left side of the screen. A Lucky Break will unleash a frenzy of attacks exclusive to whichever character you are playing as, some of which will prove to be more appropriate and successful depending on the situation in the game. Some of the Lucky Break attacks below may change as development continues, and more ideas comes to mind. Revolvise Remixed Tiffany's signature gun, the Revolvise has also been completely reworked, and is now referred to as a "Remixed" version of itself. Due to this, bullets in the gun and now be mixed and merged at will, opening up a lot of new powers for Tiffany. It has many more powers which can be found in the over world of the game, too, aside from the ones available in the previous game.. It is still undetermined how many different functions of the gun will be available in the game, however there will be more than the previous game. Side Quests Side Quests are another aspect of the game which will heavily expand the game's depth. Many quests are set to be included from NPCs and playable characters, to add another element to the game play. Pader Marks Named after the main city of the game, Pader Marks are the currency used in the game, which can help you unlock new skills or upgrade existing ones for boosted power. You can collect them in the over world. Plot Bad Luck returns to the post-apocalyptic town that the previous game briefly explored. The time frame of the game's aren't long apart whatsoever, as Bad Luck is set to take place around a week after the previous game. A mysterious new alliance commonly referred to as the "Predators", has emerged and is starting to wreak havoc on the town, supposedly wanting to end all forms of human life in the town possible. After Tiffany discovers the alliance, she begins her adventure to bring them down internally, and she soon discovers that she will have to change her tactics from the previous problem in order to combat this enemy. Episode 01 ~ New Week, New Enemies Clouds begin to cover the pale moonlight, as another day in the now desolate wreckage of a thriving city draws to a close. on the doorstep to the now abandoned orphanage, Tiffany sits alone looking forlorn in front of the maroon double doors where her home used to lie. another girl in a yellow t-shirt with short brown hair, sits next to her. *Kimiko: Thought I'd find you here. What's wrong Tiffany? you've been working really well this week helping all the survivors... *Tiffany: I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kimiko... *Kimiko: I can give it my best shot though, can't I? Now tell me...what's wrong? *Tiffany: Eh, it's nothing that troubling or big, I just regret not getting the answers from my mother when I had the opportunity. I acted hastily, and now my answers can't be answered anymore... *Kimiko: I understand, Tiff. I thought I already told you before, but I never met my mother. My dad only told me she was from Thailand, but whenever I asked about her, he always changed the subject or was busy. So if it helps, I'm in the same boat as you...except my mother could still be out there, I guess. *Tiffany: Nah don't worry I get what you mean, it's helpful to have you around Kimiko...very helpful. I feel like I'd descend into a psycho without you around, haha. The pair exchange a laugh, before Tiffany returns to her serious stature. They then look out over the neighbourhood, making Tiffany feel even worse for the fate the place suffered. She waves goodnight to Kimiko, before retiring to her rusty old bed in the orphanage. Silence fills the room, as she gradually falls asleep. Meanwhile, underneath the destroyed city, plans were brewing between a group of three people, all dressed in black robes with the only lit being supplied by a candle in one of the members' hands. *Bravo: I would like to applaud you two for your continued allegiance to the Predators. Dedication has never been so well grasped by anybody that I've previously met. Bravo indeed. *Facade: Cheers Bravo, but formalities like this are very over dramatic when we've barely done anything significant. *Dread: I'm afraid I agree with Facade, we haven't accomplished much whatsoever. *Facade: Regardless, I've finished my background report on the fate of Pader City. *Bravo: Proceed. *Facade: Last week, Pader City was invaded with an influx of so-called Radioactive robotic beasts, the culprit apparently being a girl named Tess for reasons unknown. Another girl in the city, called Tiffany, managed to overthrow her and take control of the beasts and deactivate them, thus ending the turmoil of the beasts, however the city still remains in ruins to this day, and the efforts of Tiffany and yet another girl, Kimiko, have been focused on helping civilians in the city affected by the outbreak. *Bravo: Interesting... *Facade: Indeed. Other sources of mine have also stated that this Tiffany uses a gun which harnesses elements and combines them with bullets for more effective attacking skills. *Dread: Sounds quite powerful. *Facade: If my sources are correct, this invention could be priceless. In our hands the invention could easily be tampered with and become even more powerful with our combined experience in engineering. *Bravo: You make a valid point. What do you propose our plan of action be, in this case? *Facade makes a sly face, before revealing a chart detailing her plan. She takes a deep breath. *Facade: It's simple, we make our current priority to obtain that gun at all costs, after retrieving it, we unlock its true potential and use it to finally take over Pader City and make it an economic empire, for us of course. If we come across that Tess character we should also take an interest into her provocative in Pader City. It wouldn't surprise me if her plan would be beneficial to us too. *Dread: There's definitely some serious work to be done in your plan because it definitely isn't that simple. But a good starting point would be to get our hands on that mysterious yet powerful weapon. *Bravo: Agreed. Yet another constructive discussion, how delightful. *Dread: It's quite late right now, so it's a great time to strike. *Bravo: That's also true, let's strike while the iron is hot Predators. *Facade: Shout out to me for the group name, too! *Dread: Actually...one thing before we leave. Who's this source of yours, Facade? *Facade: Nobody important, just a lost cause who I gave some purpose. The camera pans back to the top of the city, late at night, with a girl with black short hair looking around the city nervously. She holds a notepad in one hand with a pen in the other, seemingly scouting the area for something to write about. She pauses for a moment, and turns around hesitantly, and slowly one of the radioactive robots begins to emerge from a nearby desolate house. Her eyes widen in shock, recognising the beast and making eye contact to her despair. The beast begins to charge at very high speeds across the broken up tar road, before leaping into the air with its giant metal claw glistening in the moonlight. Suddenly, the beast is taken out by a bullet which flew through the air like a gust of wind, immediately killing the radioactive creature dead in its tracks. The girl looks around her surroundings, and another gust of wind blows, this time with it carrying a message. "Make a difference." Upon hearing the words, she looks around expecting to notice somebody possibly in the shadows or hiding, but finds nobody. She then finds somewhere to fall sleep feeling overwhelmed from the day's events. Episode 02 ~ The Ever-Revolving World To be written. Game Modes Story Mode The main mode of Bad Luck, story mode takes place within the same post-apocalyptic time frame the previous game ended on. It is set to continue not long after where the game left off previously, with Tess being miraculously saved by a mysterious being, and Tiffany escaping the warehouse. Not longer than a week later, a newly formed alliance threats to wipe out all human life forms in the town, and once Tiffany finds out she feels compelled to help the town out once again with their newly found problem, however as you can expect it isn't that simple. You can play with up to four players online in the story, or locally if you prefer. However, the more players that are connected the more enemies will be generated to increase the difficulty of the game. You can also choose a difficulty for the story, either Easy, Medium or Hard. After completion of the game, an Extra Hard mode is unlocked. Chapter summaries for the game will be located under the "Plot" heading. Please redirect there for the respective content. Online The Online version of Bad Luck is a lot more advanced and complex than the main game. Every character comes with a difficulty rating, stats, categorisation based on their programmed styles (i.e. ranged attacker, melee fighter, etc.), and more detailed statistics in general, making character choices in the online space more important than the main game. Characters can also be levelled up in two ways in online. They are levelled up outside based on your game performance which unlocks new moves for them to use as well in combat, and they are levelled up during battle which will increase your stats for the time that the game lasts for. This system can be referred to as "Limited Experience", and "Unlimited Experience". You can equip a move to each button in the game, totalling six moves alongside a basic attack which the characters can use. There are many sub-games which can be hosted locally and online by players. New games are constantly being added for free via game patches and updates. *''Capture the Flag:'' In a 5 on 5 format, your goal is to capture the majority of five flags placed around the map and bring them back to your home territory. The team which captures the majority of at least 3 flags, wins the game and receive rewards relating to their performance during the game. *''Statue Defence:'' With up to 8 players, your goal is to defend your own statue of your character by attacking any enemies which enter your territory. The winning conditions can be changed to either a time limit, where everyone who survives wins the game, or a last man standing format where the last person to have an intact statue is declared the winner. *''Wave Ambush:'' With up to 4 players, your goal is to fend of waves of enemies as they come and attack you, and to stay alive for the longest period of time that you can. There is no outright winner, and instead you receive rewards based on your performance within the game itself (i.e. kills, waves survived, etc.) Characters Improving from the last title, Bad Luck is set to introduce more characters. Every character in the game will be playable somehow, allowing for a really mixed roster. So far seven characters are confirmed, consisting of two returning characters and five new characters. More characters are still yet to be revealed. Fortune Cards Fortune Cards are a mechanic in the game where additional effects are applied to characters based on cards which you have collected throughout the game. The majority of Fortune Cards are available in the online version of the game, however, some rare ones can be found exclusively in the story mode. There are quite a lot of fortune cards to be collected in the game, all with varying abilities and skills. Fortune cards can also be levelled up with in-game currency that you receive from winning games, amplifying their effects to even higher statistics. So far, no Fortune Cards have been revealed. Reception The game was officially revealed on February 17, 2017, and is yet to be completed. Despite being in very early stages, the game has received early positive feedback with praise for the layout of the article and visuals. Trivia *Another game is planned to be released in tandem with this, but it won't be worked on until this is complete. *The shape of Tiffany's Revolvise has changed shape since the previous game, and now looks more like a Ruger Alaskan revolver, coloured a dark shade of purple. *Piña's design is based on a Pinnatus Batfish, and its name is also taken from the name of the species. *Bravo, Dread and Facade represent the trope triad of Brains, Brawn and Beauty. Updates I will detail all progress on anything related to the article here, on a day-to-day basis.